Amethyst (Steven Universe)
Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most characters, rivaling Steven's height, (seeing that normal Quartz are about eight feet tall and she's half that height she is about four feet tall) with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose and a large bang which obscures her left eye. If you look closely, she has indigo eyes. Her shoes are white ankle boots. Her gem is located on her chest. Debut Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Current As of "Reformed", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cutouts on her leggings, she now has black patches. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see change). Trivia *Amethyst must have had an accident between the construction of the Beach House and the time of Steven moving in, as evidenced by the fact that her outfit had longer sleeves and no straps during Steven's song, but when welcoming Steven into the house with Garnet and Pearl, her outfit was as it is in "Gem Glow". *She is the first Gem shown to shape-shift. *Amethyst shape-shifted herself a digestive system in order to eat. *Of the four Crystal Gems, save for Steven, Amethyst is the one who eats solid food the most often. *Her "Spin Ball" attack, which she shares with Jasper, may be a reference to the popular fictional character, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose main form of attack is rolling into a ball and dashing into enemies. *She is the first Crystal Gem to have three revealed fusions. *It is possible that she has long hair due to Greg's influence on her, as in "Story for Steven", Amethyst takes an interest in Greg's hair and climbs through it. *However, she has had long hair in the past, as evidenced by the painting in her room from "So Many Birthdays". *Amethyst's original outfit did not feature the classic Crystal Gem insignia seen on Pearl and Garnet, but rather has cutouts of stars on her knees. *This is likely because she was not born/created as a Crystal Gem, but rather found at Kindergarten by the others and adopted into their fold. *As a result, she might have altered her default outfit to represent the Crystal Gems. *"Frybo" is the first episode that neither Amethyst nor Garnet appeared in, with "Garnet's Universe" being the second episode that neither Amethyst nor Pearl appeared in. *Of all the Gems seen thus far, Amethyst shape-shifts the most. *At New York Comic-Con, Rebecca Sugar revealed that Amethyst's designs and color palette are based on Adventure Time's Lumpy Space Princess, due to her earlier work on that show. *In "Steven and the Stevens", it is shown that Amethyst knows how to play the drums. *In "We Need to Talk", it is revealed that Greg was the one that taught her how to play the drums. *She was the first Gem to have her gemstone cracked on-screen, with the second being Lapis Lazuli. *She is also the only Crystal Gem to have her gem cracked on-screen. *Amethyst can't shape-shift when she is under a lot of pressure, as seen in "Secret Team". *It is shown that when Amethyst blushes, she blushes dark purple. *Amethyst is seen blushing for the first time in "An Indirect Kiss". *Amethyst has the ability to speak Spanish. *Amethyst, Sugilite, Rainbow Quartz, Alexandrite, Ruby, Sapphire, and Sardonyx are the only Crystal Gems who haven't been seen bubbling away a gemstone. *Some purple-shaded bubbles can be seen in the Burning Room, suggesting she's bubbled some off-screen. *All of her fusions have extra limbs, her tousled hair, the star-shaped cutouts on her legs and her voluminous lips. *Rebecca Sugar has revealed in an interview that Amethyst's room is the closest to her actual lifestyle. *According to Rebecca Sugar, Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based on dance hall and club dancing. *Amethyst shares the same gemstone placement with the Invisible Gem Monster, that being the chest. *Amethyst is at least 6,000 years old, as that was when Earth's Kindergarten was shut down. *She did not take part in the battle in the Gem Battlefield, though she would've been a thousand years old by then. *Amethyst lived some time in Kindergarten after emerging, spending her time playing with different rocks she had adopted as her "friends". Peridot maintains in "Too Far" that Amethyst must have emerged when the Kindergarten no longer functioned, suggesting that she was most likely alone for the remainder of her time there. *In "Story for Steven" and "We Need to Talk", Amethyst acts in many ways like an animal or a feral child. She mostly walks on all fours, is very invasive and inquisitive, rips through a bag of Pop-Pop like a dog would, and even goes to fetch a stick when Garnet throws it. *In "The Message", Amethyst was more irritated by the Wailing Stone than the rest of the Gems. *Amethyst also started Greg's Van with its key, and exclaimed that it was "way easier", implying that she may have hot-wired a car before. *In "Full Disclosure", Amethyst suggested they build a moat to keep humans off the beach with her as the crocodile, but the idea was rejected by Pearl because Amethyst "never commits". *Of the four Crystal Gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gemstone to regenerate the most. *Amethyst's reason for protecting Earth is because it is her birthplace and the only home she has been able to have. *Her lines from the extended opening theme are, "I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!" *Amethyst does not care what food she eats or where she eats it from, as in "Reformed", where she is willing to add engine oil to her meal. *Amethyst is loosely based on Rebecca Sugar's friend, Valerie Ang, from college. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Gems Category:Transformed characters Category:Cats Category:Wolves Category:Sharks Category:Purple Category:Shapeshifters